I'm Sorry
by Miss August
Summary: Rated T for chapters to come. The old gang has split up. Spinelli has changed the most and no one seems to care, except for T.J., her old friend and her knight in shining armor.
1. Never Again

**Author's Note: **This story probably isn't too good; it's only my first attempt at fanfiction : ) I changed the character's personalities a bit, but, as the story progresses, I'm sure you'll see why. All of these characters belong to the creators of Recess; I did not invent them on my own. Please read and review, thank you.

* * *

Ashley was the biggest outcast in Third Street High. She had been one of the most popular girls the entire time she was in school... that is, until she started her Junior Year. Something had happened during the summer that had changed her forever, but no one knew what it was. No one really cared, except for...

TJ Detweiler gazed longingly at Ashley Spinelli. He let out a long, heavy sigh. She had changed so much. Ashley last year was always smiling, surrounded by a group of people, as she walked down the hall in her mini skirts and pastel wife beaters. Sure, Spin had become another Ashley, but she still had mostly maintained her personality. Now, Spin always had her hair down to cover her face. She never wore anything other than black. Before, Spin did everything she could to stand out, but now everything Spin did was to push herself further out of the spotlight. TJ let out another sigh.

"Jeeze, Teej! Emo much?" TJ turned his head and looked at his best friend, Vince. He slowly rolled his eyes and looked back at the lovely Ashley Spinelli. Vince continued to speak as TJ continued to stare. "You know, Teej, she isn't the same Spin we knew freshman year. First she ditched us for the Ashleys and now she's acting like one of those goth kids." TJ didn't move for nearly a minute and then, angrily, he looked Vince in the eyes and said "She didn't ditch us for the Ashleys, Vince. You know what happened... Don't even act like it's all her fault. As for the 'goth' thing, something is seriously wrong with her... and it's kind of hot." Now it was Vince's turn to sigh.

Ashley was looking at her feet. She hated school. Ashley had lost all of the friends she had. Gretchen was now in NHS, book club, chess club, band, and tons of other school groups that Ashley couldn't even remember the names of. Gus had joined JROTC, on orders from his father, and had grown to love it. He had gotten taller, now 6'1'', and gained a lot of muscle. Mikey had lost weight, dyed his hair black, and was now the king of the drama club kids. Vince was, of course, the top jock at Third Street High. Then, there was TJ. He still had his famous red hat and sneakers that were always untied, but he was now 6'3'' with shaggy brown hair and contacts that made his eyes an intense emerald color. Ashley Spinelli was also still in love with TJ. She would never forgive herself for befriending the Ashleys even if that was a result of what had happened the summer before...

Lawson looked at Ashley Spinelli. He knew what had happened that summer. Lawson smiled to himself and looked around the lunch room. As he did, he noticed Detweiler was staring at something. He followed Detweiler's eyes to Ashley Spinelli. Lawson could never pass up the chance to piss off T.J. Detweiler. This was too good of a moment to waste! He got up and walked over to where Ashley was sitting and hput his arm around her.

"So, sweet cheeks, what the hell is up with you and Detweiler?" Lawson said as he began to squeeze Ashley's shoulder, his fingers digging into her flesh. "I don't know what you're talking about." Ashley murmured. Lawson leaned in and whispered in Ashley's ear. "Just remember, I know all of your secrets and I'm not afraid to let the whole school in on them." Ashley waited for Lawson to leave. He didn't. Lawson was too busy trying to grope Ashley. Ashley tried to tell him to stop. She kept pushing him away, but he wouldn't leave her alone. She was so tired of caring.

TJ could not believe his eyes. What the HELL was Lawson trying to do to Spin? He saw him grabbing at her everywhere, even though she was saying no and trying to push him away. Why wasn't anyone trying to stop him? TJ stood up. "Hey... what is Lawson do- TEEJ! What are you doing! Sit down! You can't get suspending again!" Vince said. But TJ wasn't listening. He was already half-way to Spin's table. Nothing would stop him now.

TJ tapped Lawson on the shoulder. Lawson turned and faced TJ with a knowing smirk on his face. TJ didn't give Lawson a chance to speak, he just lifted his fist and slammed it into the right side of Lawson's face. Lawson slammed into the ground, hard. "What the FUCK is your problem, Detweiler?" Lawson said through his bloody mouth. "You are." TJ said matter-of-factly as he gave Lawson a few more good, hard kicks ot the side.

After TJ had finished kicking him, Lawson got up. "Look, Detweiler, don't be jealous that I could have my way with Ashley. You see, you could have he, too. I mean, it only costs ten dollars. Even YOU can afford that." This time when TJ took a swing, Lawson was ready for him. He grabbed TJ's hand and hit him in the stomach. "STOP IT!" Ashley screamed. "God, Teej, how could you be so stupid." A familiar voice said behind Ashley. She turned around and saw Vince. "Oh, Vince, please make them stop." She begged. Mascara and tears were streaming down her face. Vince felt bad for what he'd said about her earlier. He grabbed TJ by the shoulders and pulled him back. "Teej, its okay, calm down." "No it's not!" TJ screamed, "He hurt Spin! I'm going to make him pay. I'll kill him, I swear!" "TJ, look at Ashley. She's crying. Fighting with Lawson in front of her like this is only making her feel worse." "You're right, Vince", TJ replied, "You can let me go now, I'm sorry about this." Vince let go of TJ's shoulders. Lawson was beginning to get up, but TJ gave him one last kick. "One for the road." TJ said in Lawson's face with a large smirk.

TJ hurried over to Ashley. "Spin, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I should have never let you go that summer. Are you okay?" TJ lifted up his hand and whipped a falling tear away from Ashley's cheek. "No, TJ, this is my fault. I've done so many things to hurt you, so many things I never should have done. I stopped talking to you and the gang over something stupid. You're better off staying away from me, everyone is." Ashley said, looking at her feet. By now, everyone was staring. TJ leaned in and hugged Ashley. "I'm only a better person with you. I miss being friends. Put your arms around my neck so we can get out of here." Ashley did as she was told. TJ gently lifted her up and cradled her in his arms. "If any of the teachers ask, tell them Spin... I mean Ashley is sick and I took her home." "Sure, bro. No problem." said Vince. The whole cafeteria erupted in applause as TJ and Ashley walked away. Lawson got up and started to try to go after Ashley and TJ, but Vince blocked his way. "Lawson, don't make me kick your ass just like T.J. did. If I do, I promise the pain won't stop."


	2. Against All Odds

**A/N:** I don't own Recess or its characters and I do not own the rights to the song "Against All Odds" those go to The Postal Service. I may write the next chapter tomorrow and put it up sometime this week. I apologize for taking so long to post another chapter. I had written thirty pages in my notebook (this chapter was totally different), but I lost it and had to start all over. Forgive me : ( Please read and review! Thanks to those who reviewed the first chapter. You're the ones that made me want to write more 3

* * *

"I'm so sorry, T.J. You shouldn't be doing this. I don't deserve your help." Ashley said as TJ carried her out of the school. "Ashley, I don't know what happened to make us fall apart like this. I've been waiting for an excuse to rescue you since our friendship ended, so shut up and let me!" TJ said jokingly as he winked at Ashley. TJ gently placed her in the car. Ashley didn't know what she would say while they drove. She didn't even want to go home. She knew what would happen if she did...

"Hey Teej..." Ashley said. "Yes?" "Um... I really don't want to go home." TJ looked at Ashley. She had always loved her home as a child. At least, she did before they stopped hanging out. "Er, alright. We'll go somewhere else. But why don't you want to go home, if you don't mind me asking?" Ashley turned away "I don't think I should talk about that. It's kind of private. Sorry." TJ was confused, but he was determined to cheer Ashley up and make her feel better. "So where do you want to go?" "I just want to be anywhere but here." Ashley replied. TJ thought for a minute. "Okay, I have an idea. Hold on!" TJ made a sharp left turn as he went toward the entrance ramp for the freeway. "Where are we going?" Ashley asked, alarmed. "It's a surprise." TJ said with a smirk. Ashley fell asleep.

When Ashley woke up, she had no idea where she was. She looked at the clock. It was almost 9! Jesus, where were they going? She looked at TJ as he reached to grab his CDs. He pulled out a CD by "The Postal Service". Ashley looked out of the window. She could see the Ocean! "We're almost there." TJ said. A few minutes later, TJ pulled up to the beach. No one was there except for him and Ashley. TJ got out of the car and opened Ashley's door to help her out of the car. "Stay here for just a minute." He told her. TJ went into his car. When he came out, Ashley could hear the beginning of "Against All Odds" by the Postal Service playing. "Oh Teej..." She said. It was her favorite song! He gently pulled Ashley toward him and put her hands around his neck and his hands around her waist. TJ began to sing:

_How can I just let you walk away?_

_Just let you leave without a trace_

_When I stand here_

_Taking every breath with you_

_You're the only one who really knew me at all_

_How can you just walk away from me?_

_When all I can do is watch you leave?_

_'cause we shared the laughter and the pain_

_And even shared the tears_

_You're the only one who really new me at all_

_So take a look at me now_

_There's just an empty space_

_There's nothing left here to remind me_

_Just the memory of your face_

_Take a look at me now_

_There's just an empty space_

_You coming back to me is against the odds_

_And that's what I've gotta face_

_I wish I could just make you turn around_

_Turn around and see me cry_

_There's so much I need to say to you_

_So many reasons why_

_You're the only one who really knew me at all_

_So take a look at me now_

_There's just an empty space_

_There's nothing left here to remind me_

_Just the memory of your face_

_Take a look at me now_

_There's just an empty space_

_And to wait for you is all I can do_

_And that's what I've got to face_

_Take a look at me now_

_I'll just be standing here_

_And you coming back to me_

_Is against the odds_

_And that's a chance I've got to face_

_So take a look at me now_

_Take a look at me now_

_Take a look at me now_

_Take a look at me now_

_Take a look at me now_

_Take a look at me now_

_Take a look at me now_

_Take a look at me now_

The song stopped, but TJ and Ashley were stilly dancing. They slowly came to a stop. "TJ, how'd you know this was my favorite song?" "Honestly, Ashley, I didn't. It's just that it's MY favorite song and I thought it was the best song to describe my feelings towards you." "Your feelings?" Ashley asked, puzzled. "Yeah...um... this is kinda hard for me to say. How about we sit on that bench so I can tell you about it?" "Alright, I think I could do that." Ashley answer. Together they walked over to the bench and sat down. TJ Turned to Ashley and looked into her eyes. "Look, Ashley... I know we haven't been friends for over a year now, but I miss you so much. It hurt me so much when I lost you. It doesn't hurt because we were friends, but because I loved you, and I still do. I've loved you since we first met in Third Street Elementary school..." 'Did he just say he loves me?' Ashley wondered. She was too shocked to say anything. "Even if you don't want to be friends, I just had to tell you how I felt. I don't know what you've gone through or what you're going through right now, but I want you to know that I will do anything I can to help you. All you have to do is ask." TJ continued. Ashley just looked at him with her mouth wide open. "TJ... I don't know what to say, it's just-" "Wait, Ashley. I need to ask you one thing before we talk about this. Will you at least try dating me? We can try being friends first and then dating, or just be friends. I really just want to be close to you. However, if you want to be with me on a more romantic level, that would rock my world." "Teej, are you serious! What are you smoking!" "I guess that's a no..." Ashley jumped up off of the bench and wrapped her arms around TJ. "Of course that's not a no, it's definitely a YES!" Ashley had not been this happy in years. She could finally be with TJ like she'd wanted for so long! But wait... what if he found out? SHIT. "TJ..." Ashley started. "You haven't changed your mind suddenly, have you?" He asked, sounding seriously afraid. Ashley felt guilty. "No, but I have to ask you to take it slow with me. I have something to tell you, but I'll have to do it slowly... it's hard for me. I'd rather you not find out from someone else first." TJ looked relieved. "That's fine, Ashley. Take your time. I'm glad you want to be honest with me, and I promise to take it slow." TJ hugged Ashley tightly.

Ashley finally realized how dark it was. "Oh shit! What time is it?" TJ looked at his watch. "Oh my gosh... It's already almost 11! It's still five hours home if I take the short way. Will your parents care if you don't come home?" Ashley replied without thinking "Since when do they give a shit about me anyway?" She covered her mouth after she realized what she said. "Uh... alright. We'll talk about that later, too. Mine won't mind. Let's just find a hotel and crash here for a while. I can get one with two separate beds or just get two separate rooms if that's a problem." He added as he saw her worried glance. "Two beds are fine." TJ grabbed her hand. "Let's go for a swim." Ashley smiled and ran towards the water without as second thought. "Last one there is a rotten egg!" she yelled.


End file.
